power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena - Production Notes
'General' *''The Wrath of Trakeena'' is the first Anthony Marsh Jr-directed Power Rangers Fan Film to be longer than 2 hours, though originally the first film was going to be 2-3 hours long but due to its projected release date for 2014 fast approaching at the time it was cut down to an hour and 45 minutes. **A reason for a longer running time is due to the fact that the Marsh-Verse Galaxy Rangers barely had a proper introduction and character development and establishing the world of this seperate continuity from the main Lost Galaxy series that exists in main Power Rangers continuity. Also, considering the film is set in time for Lost Galaxy's 20th Anniversary in 2019, the film will likely be 4 hours long worth of content, unless the fan film will have to be split into 2 parts (if for example: Part 1 would be in 2019 and Part 2 would be in 2020 - proceeding to 20 years after Lightspeed Rescue and its Teamup with the Galaxy Rangers that did involve Trakeena in the teamup as its guest villain). *Trakeena in the fan film is confirmed to be differed from her original character in the TV show. Instead of being Scorpius' daughter (like in the TV series), she is Scorpius' wife. This is due to the fact in TV continuity that Trakeena never had a mother and Scorpius never had a wife. *Scorpius is considered deceased for most of the film, setting up Trakeena's campaigning wrath against the Rangers and for manipulating and accusing them for his death. *The film has 3 character storylines: Red Ranger, Pink Ranger and Trakeena. *Monsters that served Trakeena in the TV show appear in the film with their abilities for fighting the Rangers stay intact: Crumummy , Chameliac and Magnetox . **Magnetox was cut from the final film. *Villamax and Kegler have small roles in the film. *Like the first film, the Rangers in this film series are not the original characters from the TV series. Instead they are characters made exclusively for the Marsh-Verse film series (name change notwithstanding) if they were the Galaxy Power Rangers. Notably, Tony and Will wear the same civilian outfits Leo and Kai wore in the TV show while Miranda, Browne and Siri wear civilian clothes differingfrom their counterparts . Jesse and Gwen, however, wore the same Terra Venture uniforms as Mike and Kendrix's (sans glasses) from the TV series. *Thorne Campbell , Miranda's brother and Yellow Ranger from the first film, does not return in this film nor the rest of the series. His departure near the end of the film is unknown. *First film in the Marsh-Verse PRLG film series to finally include the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords and the Zenith Carrierzord. *The Zords that Deviot (Marsh-Verse) pilots and controls in the film are the Zords from Power Rangers:'' Dino Charge/Supercharge''. This was an occurrence to the fact that the Zords he uses in the film (and the webisode serials) are the Limited Edition toy versions from its toyline by Bandai. **Spino Zord (limited edition) **Ptera Charge Megazord (limited edition - Red) **T-Rex Zord (limited edition - Black) *This is the final Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan film to use the 1996 Power Rangers logo that had been used within the franchise since Zeo in the TV series and the overall franchise since then., As of April 2018, Hasbro has acquired all rights to the franchise along with being the franchise's new licencee for toys and other general merchandise. Therefore, the next fan film will incorperate the Hasbro Power Rangers logo and beyond. *This is the final Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan Film made during the Neo-Saban era (2011-2018) of the franchise. *This is the final Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan Film, by title, made and released in the 2010s. **Trakeena's spin-off film, however, will be the only spin-off fan film made in the decade. **Considering it took Marsh 8 years to make this film, there was alot of ambition, commitment and dedication made to get this fan film off the ground than others. **The next film, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Infinite Frontier , will be filmed in 2019 but it will be the first and only Marsh-Verse Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan film released for 2020, the first year of the next decade as well as it being the final film of the trilogy. *This is the only fan film to have actress Maggie Siff 's likeness used for Trakeena. *This is the only fan film to have actress Bridget Regan 's likeness used for the Marsh-Verse Yellow Ranger, Miranda Campbell . Previous film had Rooney Mara for a short brief amount of time in the third act. * Shadow Knight 's costume is reused from the Kamen Rider franchise, in this case Kamen Rider Ryuki (2003) as well as it's US adaptation Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (2009). Making this the first and only time in a fan film outside of the TV series since Season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to have a Kamen Rider suit integrated in a Power Rangers form of media, in this case, the Masked Rider. *Most of the fan film's footage was all original, while little footage from either Power Rangers/Super Sentai was used. * * 'Behind the Scenes ' *Like the first film, production on the sequel takes place in Anthony Marsh Jr's homestate and town of Gaithersburg, Maryland part of the Montgomery County area. Other parts of Maryland in the film took place in Rockville, Germantown, Washingtonian Grove (the RIO center), and Montgomery Village. 'Marsh-Verse Fanon Continuity' *''The Wrath of Trakeena takes place no less than 2 years after the events of the first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film (2014), production wise it's been approximately 5 years after. 'References from the TV Series *'Elements of t'he story for Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena ''(fan-film) is based on episodes that revolved Trakeena's rise as a principle villain from in the TV series: " Stolen Beauty ", " Heir to the Throne ", and " An Evil Game " while the rest of the story is 100% original. **Some elements from " The Chameliac Warrior ", " The Power of Pink " (Pink Ranger element) and " Facing the Past " (Magnatox only) has been used. *As a 20th Anniversary Fan-Film to ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, there will be many callbacks from the original series. '''Rejected Elements from the TV Series *The following references to elements that were rejected from the TV series to be adapted into the film include: **The Red Ranger/Pink Ranger romance that was cut due to the Pink Ranger's original actress' leukemia when PRLG was in production. **A referrence of Zordon being linked to the Galaxy Rangers' powers, if so if he was the one that put the Quasar Sabers in the stone years and years prior to whoever in the present day would pull the sabers from the stone to become Power Rangers. 'References from Super Sentai ' 'Errors' Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena